


just two bros mutually jerking off with each other

by teamasfamily



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamasfamily/pseuds/teamasfamily
Summary: sapnap and dream jerk off together after meeting up because why notthis is their mc personas ^^ also this is my first work :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	just two bros mutually jerking off with each other

**Author's Note:**

> please dont b mean this is my first fanfiction im still learning

“So…” Dream grinned as he opened up  _ OnlyFans _ , watching the soft pink blush dust Sapnap’s cheeks. 

  
  
“Oh shit -” His eyes widened at the screen, seeing multiple photos of Belle Delphine appear. “Are we actually doing this?” 

  
  
“Why not?” The taller man shrugs, sliding into his chair with ease. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. But since we’re together…” 

  
  
Sapnap doesn’t have a good reason to refuse - hell, he doesn’t want to refuse. But he can’t help but think about if their ‘friendship’ is going to become more than ‘late night discord jerking off’ after this.’ 

  
  
He doesn’t want to admit that he wants so much more than mutual jerking off together with George and Dream. 

“Nah, let’s do it.” He shrugs. 

  
  
“ _ Really _ ?” Dream says with too much euthasiam. “I mean -” He rubs the back of his neck. “You actually want to? No pressure, man.” 

  
  
“Yeah. We said we're going to do it, and it’s not like we’re going to have time later with all the shit planned, so it's now or never, right?” Sapnap replies. 

  
  
“Right. Now or never.” He looks at Patches, who's rubbing against his legs. “Not with Patches here, she doesn’t need to see any of this.”

  
  
The younger man laughs as Dream swiftly plops her outside the room, a confused meow heard as he shuts his bedroom door. Sapnap takes a seat at the edge of Dream’s bed, which is in front of his stream setup. Dream selects a random video from one of Belle Delphines recents posts, before signaling for Sap to scoot over on the bed. 

  
  
Sapnap is suddenly highly aware of how  _ close  _ they are. Dream places a hand on his jiggling leg - why was he so  _ anxious _ , it’s not like they hadn’t done this hundreds of times before - heart fluttering at that small smirk directed at him. 

  
  
“Nervous, Sappy?” It’s more of a statement than a question. “Just focus on something hot.” 

  
  
He scoffs. One of the hottest people he’s ever laid eyes on is sitting right next to him, and he’s not even allowed to touch him. Dream unzips his pants, pulls out his dick -  _ oh shit yep that’s as long as he thought his dick would be but seeing it in person is so fucking weird but god does he want to get onto his knees and choke on it  _ \- and leans back to rest on his left elbow. Dream gives it a few experimental tugs, eyes focused on the porn playing before him.

  
  
Taking a deep breath, he unzips his jeans as well and frees his erect cock. Squeezing his eyes shut, he gasps softly at the touch when he closes his fist around his dick. Sapnap focuses on the lyrical sounds the pornstar is making, the little whines and moans slipping from her mouth as she begins to touch herself. 

  
  
Dream, on the other hand, has other ideas. Getting a sudden boost of boldness from how horny he is, memorizes every last detail about Sapnap. Listens to how he bites his lower lip to keep his moans in, fingers clawing into the brown bed sheets as he pumps his cock. He can’t help but wonder if Sapnap is thinking about him. 

“Dream...” Sapnap murmurs softly, and the speedrunner’s breath hitches.

  
  
Sapnap's eyes widen in shock as he realises what he’s said, and before he can apologize Dream’s preventing him from zipping up his jeans. Lust filled eyes look at Sapnap as if he’s a mere prey, Dream’s tongue flicking out and licking his lips hungrily. 

  
  
“Say my name again, Sapnap.” He nearly growls -  _ his cock did not just twitch at that _ \- and Sapnap opens his legs wider. “Say my name, please.” 

  
  
Tentatively, he wraps his hand around his cock again, feeling dizzy with lust as Dream places his hand on top. Dream wasn’t exactly touching his dick, so to speak -  _ but his hand was still on his dick touching his dick crossing the homiesexual lines between them _ \- and Sapnap whimpered, gazing into those beautiful grass green eyes.   
  


“Dream.” The younger man whines. Dream grips his hand tighter, jerking his cock with a rapid, steady pace. “Dream, Dream, Dream - oh fuck yes - Dream! I’m going to cum!” 

  
  
“Do it. Do it, Sapnap.” Dream orders. “Cum all over yourself calling out  _ my _ name.” 

“Dream!” Sapnap shouts, body jerking as pearly white streaks splatter onto his shirt. 

  
  
“That was so fucking hot.” Dream states, staring at Sapnap’s blissed out form. Dream’s no longer looking at the pornstar fingering herself on the screen, but watching Sapnap regain his breath. Sap chuckles, gladly taking tissues out of the box Dream hands over to him to clean himself off. 

“Yeah?” 

  
  
“Yeah.” 

  
  
Sapnap looks at Dream’s leaking cock. “I should return the favor.” 

  
  
“Mhm.” Dream hums. “You should.” 

  
  
Sapnap scoots closer, wrapping his hand around Dream’s cock and leaning in to kiss him. The other man makes a surprised sound, but quickly reciprocates. Kissing Sapnap so sweetly and gently, biting his lower lip in asking for permission to taste. And of course he grants it, their tongues sliding together and melting into the wonderful sensation.    
  


“Fuck fuck fuck, Sapnap, I’m going to cum, oh  _ fuck _ !” Dream’s fingers grip the side of his bed tightly, hips flying off the mattress. Sapnap doesn’t falter his quick rhythm, watching as his best friend breaks apart wonderfully in his touch. Hot, sticky streaks of semen stain Dream’s sweater and slide down his fingers, making audible dirty, squelching sounds. 

Sapnap stops when Dream grips his wrist, his cock over sensitive and spent. He takes out two tissues to clean his hand, while Dream slumps against his bed attempting to regain his breath. Dream lets out an involuntary groan when Sapnap kindly wipes his limp cock, cleaning off the quickly drying semen. 

  
  
“You okay?” Sapnap questions as Dream runs a hand through his hair, pushing the long loose strands away. 

He hums in agreement. “George is going to be so pissed he missed this.” 

  
  
“Well, there’s always next time.” 

i am on twitter ^^ [@starryhunter](https://twitter.com/starryhunter)


End file.
